Ruining Perfection
by EscapingUnhappiness
Summary: With the arrival of his best friend's old childhood friend, Yukimura takes a sudden interest in this friend who keeps popping up. What's her deal and why is Yukimura so interested? YukimuraxOC, some SanadaxDiffOC loving as well later in the story!
1. The Stranger

Authors Note: Hello beautiful readers! If you are currently reading my story **A Little Gift**, don't worry it's still going on! If you haven't, check it out. ;) Although it's not finished I couldn't resist the urge to write another story so here we are. Please leave yours thought/comments and ideas! Hope you enjoy.

(I am speaking Japanese.)

**(I am speaking a foreign tongue.)**

_(I am thinking.) _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis! **

_Chapter one. The Stranger._

"So this is it?" The little girl asked staring in awe at the huge building. The little boy standing next to her adjusted his cap for the millionth time, nodded and a gruff 'Mhm' escaped his lips. "Well I guess I'll be attending here too!" He quickly snapped his neck to face her and she flashed him a big toothy smile.

"Why would you go to Rikkaidai?"

"Because you're my best friend and I don't want you to leave me!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

"Stop calling me that!" He blushed, "and get off!"

"It's okay to admit it! Let's face it, you would be lost without me!" She laughed and linked arms with him. Being a nervous little kid he blushed again, tugged his cap over his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets just in case this crazy little girl tried to hold his hand. Gross!

"Let's go." He said pulling her swiftly, the little girl just smiled bright as ever.

.ooOoo.

"That's a nice breeze isn't it, Sanada?" A blue haired boy looked at him and just chuckled lightly. He carefully placed his hand on his shoulder disrupting him from his thoughts. "We're going to be late." Sanada snapped out of his other world and acknowledged his best friend with a simple nod. Sanada immediately started walking towards the gates of Rikkaidai like he was on a mission. _For three years now, it's been the same pattern. Sana- _His thoughts were broken, just as Sanada's had been, when a tiny but firm girl ran into him with the force of a truck. A bunch of unnecessary gasps erupted from the onlookers mouths as they watched the scenario. The boy was laid out like a pancake and somehow the girl awkwardly landed on top of him causing more gasps. He rubbed his head and got a good look at the strange girl. When she pushed back her deep brown hair away from her face she reviled a very nice porcelain type complexion accented with big blood red eyes, a perfectly sculpted nose and a tiny set of cherry stained lips. She stared back into his blue eyes as a slight breeze kissed both of them. His blue wavy hair brushed against his fair complexion and a slight smile rose across his face.

"Get off of him you idiot!" A girl yelled as she yanked the girl off of him by the back of her collar. "Are you stupid?! I can't be-" The girl just blinked in awe at the bold chick screaming her head off at her not even caring what words passed through her big mouth. She shifted her attention back to the boy as two girls helped him up. "Uhm hello? Are you even listening to me?!" The girl held her stare at the boy almost hypnotized and it wasn't because of his beauty. "Stupid!" The loud yelling chick pulled her hand back ready to make the "idiot" pay attnetion to her but a gently hand quickly stopped her.

"That's quite unnecessary. I'm fine, it was all an accident."

"But Yuki-!" The girl tried to plead with him but he just lifted up his hand signaling for her to stop. Handsome face with blue hair picked up both of their belongings and approached the statue. Lightly flicking her on the forehead he asked if she was okay. She shook her head out of the trance and grabbed the hand that flicked her. The boy flinched since she grabbed a little too tight and he didn't know if he could take back his hand even if he wanted to. She quickly rotated his arm to glance at his watch.

"Oh no! I'm going to be late!" She screamed as she retrieved her bag from him and ran towards the building. Everyone had their jaw glued to the floor confused about what on Earth just happened. The blue haired boy giggled and made his way towards the building too.

.ooOoo.

"It's not like you to be late Yukimura." Sanada spoke as he sat next to him.

"When you left I had an accident."

"An accident?"

"Yes, some girl ran into me and knocked me straight on my butt. She caused quite the scene."

"Tarundoru!" Yukimura just laughed quietly and shrugged.

*After school*

"Are you ready Yukimura?" The blue haired boy nodded at his vice captain who was now dressed in the Rikkaidai tennis uniform and also wearing his beloved signature cap. They started heading to the courts with a few other regulars as others were setting up the table where new members could apply. Everything was going smoothly until a loud crash caught everyone's attention. Sanada fumed and headed over to the scene while Yukimura, despite being the captain, casually strolled behind him. The rest of the regulars, uninterested, continued their practice. Papers were flying all over, the students were murmuring and after they all stepped aside for the vice captain his eyes fell on a girl who was laid out on the now broken table.

"Owww my butt!" She whined gently touching it. The boys stared at the beauty which God had "sent" them. Sanada's usual stoic expression had changed. Was one of Rikkaidai's "Big Three" actually.. shocked?

"Ikeda?"

"S-Sanada?" Her eyes lit up and she quickly jumped on him for a hug. He blushed slightly but did not return the hug, as his ego was holding him back, so she just dangled from his neck. The members gasped at the sight of the strong, scary vice captain being treated in such manner. Yukimura finally caught up and witnessed this strange scene himself. He clapped a few times and the attention turned to him instantly.

"What are you standing around for? Clean up this mess!" He commanded with his stern but feminine voice. Everyone quickly snapped into gear following their captain's orders. The girl let go of her ninja grip on Sanada and approached Yukimura. She got on her tippy toes, nose up barely reaching his chin. She brought her eyebrows together in confusion before she grabbed Yukimura's green headband off his head and changed her expression to a smile like she unwrapped a present.

"Hey! You're that guy from before!" She sounded extremely excited for no apparent reason. He smiled down at her.

"That's correct." Yukimura broke eye contact and looked at Sanada who was still blushing. "Sanada this is the girl who I was telling you about. The one who caused the commotion this morning. She disappeared from both of their sights and jumped out from behind Sanada stealing his hat in the process.

"Still childish as always." She just smiled and laughed placing the cap on her head.

"You know her?" Sanada sighed and nodded.

"My childhood friend. Ikeda Akira." He said with a slight smile which even he couldn't hide.

_End chapter one._

Let me know what you guys think! :D


	2. Prone To Accidents

Authors note: Well hello there! I have a little something for you guys! Yay. :) Hope you like it. Let me know what you think please!

Don't forget that _Italics _are what one is thinking!

Special shout out to **Clocked002** for being the first to comment!

Also thanks for everybody who favorited and followed! It means a lot to me! *insert heart*

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. **

_Chapter two. Prone To Accidents._

"Oi what's taking the captain so long?" Whined a boy with messy hair.

"You should worry about yourself." The infamous voice of the vice captain snuck up behind the regulars. The boy froze in his steps, eyes spread wide. "Fifty laps Kirihara!"

"H-hai Sanada-fukubucho!" He literally screamed and began running. He looped around the tennis courts then went up the stairs to go spy on the new members. He quickly came across the scene of the members crawling around like ants trying to grab the papers which were layed out on the ground. His green eyes also caught the sight of the captain and vice captain standing under a tree talking to an unfamiliar girl. He stared at the girl for awhile when it clicked in his brain. _Wait if the vice captain is here.. _He looked down at the tennis courts and saw the fake vice captain pulling off a wig revealing an individual with gray hair styled into a rat tail. _Dammit Niou._ 'The Con Artist of the Courts' was up to his usual ways. He waved at Kirihara and mouthed the word 'Puri' before flashing him a devilish smile. Kirihara, who suddenly forgot all about the mystery girl, clenched his fists and growled. He would be sure to pay back Niou for tricking him again and with that he sprint headed to the tennis courts. Little did he know he wasn't the only one who sprinted away.

"Niou you bastard!" He shouted grabbing his racket and some tennis balls.

"Puri." He said sticking his tongue out. Kirihara dug his knuckles into the tennis ball and fired his powerful serve. One right after another towards Niou who kept running around dodging each. Right as he was in the middle of serving another ball a gentle clap was heard from the gates followed by the real vice captain's deep voice.

"Kirihara! Niou! Laps now!" He boomed. "And you're both cleaning all these balls up." Kirihara sighed but reluctantly began his laps. _Boy Sanada-fukubucho looks scarier without his cap on._ After a short time they both finished their laps and Niou started picking the balls up from the far corner so Kirihara started near the gates. He heard footsteps and looked up seeing the unfamiliar girl. Her hair was hidden under Sanada's favorite cap but he could see a ponytail poking out from the back reaching down to just under her bra line. She had on a bright blue sports bra, black basketball shorts, and plain old tennis shoes. Pretty much all her visible muscles were well defined and Kirihara was speechless. The way the light shined behind her was like looking at an angel coming down from Heaven. He watched her carefully walk down the stairs to the gate and before he could warn her she stepped on a tennis ball and came flying down the stairs at him. Although she was small she knocked him flat on his butt and he lost air on impact with her. He quickly snapped out of whatever grasped him to think this girl was an angel. She stood up as quick as possible and dusted herself off without even apologizing.

"Watch where you're going!" He barked which grabbed the attention of all the members. Her blood red eyes looked down on him and even he was slightly scared. She towered over him appearing much taller than she probably was. As she bent down, never breaking eye contact, the air got colder and he felt as if someone was slowly squeezing his heart. She swiftly picked him up and made her way to Sanada leaving Kirihara speechless once again. _What happened just now? _He watched her and still felt a sting in his heart. She was intimidating even as she walked away limping.

"What are we all standing around for? Is practice over?" Sanada yelled. Everyone returned back to practice but kept a close eye on the girl, some murmurs being tossed around.

"I forgot to give you your hat!" She playfully ran her fingers through his hair before trying to place the cap back on his head. Due to the height difference she had to jump. It all worked out until she landed. A snap was heard and a shock of pain went trailing through her body and she found herself on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Sanada asked looking genuinely worried as he helped her back up.

"My butt hurts.." She said under her breath.

"It's always 'butts' with you isn't it?" Yukimura chuckled approaching the two. "You handle practice Sanada, I'll take care of your friend." Sanada nodded and passed her off to Yukimura. She tried to place her arm around Yukimura's shoulder when all of a sudden he swooped her in his arms bridal style. "Let's get you to the nurse shall we?" He said softly.

.ooOoo.

"You don't have to wait with me ya know?" She huffed crossing her arms. Not once had she looked at Yukimura since they arrived in the nurses office which was about fifteen minutes ago. That meant about forty different times his perfect smile went unnoticed. He could see her red orbs glimmering as the light of the sunset hit them. She had been staring at that but not the handsome boy next to her? What an idiot.

"I know." He smiled again. For the forty-first time. "But I have nothing else to do and I don't mind."

"You have practice." He chuckled.

"Ah you're right. It's okay." She huffed once again. "Are you still upset?"

"Maybe.." She muttered.

"I'm sorry, we had no intention on hurting your feelings." She cracked her neck, sighed, and relaxed her shoulders. Finally looking at him he smiled. Forty-two times now and she returned it with a half smile. He could tell she was easing up but she was still sulking in her bitterness. "I think the nurse isn't going to arrive soon." He said looking around. "Shall I fix you up myself?" He asked rolling out some gauze he found nearby. She raised her eyebrows at his question and opened her mouth to speak. Before she could say anything he gently grabbed her swollen left ankle and began wrapping it. After two minutes it was all pretty and to her surprise it felt better.

"You should have just done that in the first place." She remarked getting up.

"If that's your way of saying 'thank you' then of course. I'm glad I could help." He smiled sweetly as if she hadn't said anything rude to him. _What a weird guy._

_End chapter two. _

Ah the classic, "Oh no let me take you to the nurse!". I'm a sucker for those types of situations though! haha


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: Do you ever feel like you write too much? *Sigh* I just can't help myself. I picture scenes in my head and I want to write them out but I feel as if it's not important information. *Another sigh* I hope you guys enjoy anyways. Don't be afraid to let me know what you think, just don't hurt me too much. haha

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.**

_Chapter three. _

*Next day- before class*

Yukimura was sitting at his desk which was conveniently right next to the windows. Although he showed up early to read his efforts and time were wasted. His eyes kept wandering off to stare outside so he could further admire the beauty before him. The sun was out and somehow he managed to feel the suns warmth pass the glass. The breeze rustled against the trees and blossoming flowers and they almost looked as if they were dancing. He couldn't help but to have a faint smile show on his face.

"Is everything okay Yukimura?" His best friend asked before sitting next to him. He turned and nodded a 'yes' before looking back at natures wonderful look. "How's Ikeda?"

"The nurse wasn't there, it didn't feel like a sprain." He replied without even turning his head.

"I see. Well that's good considering she is pretty reckless." Sanada said casually. Yukimura tilted his head at Sanada. It's true that they've been friends for the longest but whenever Sanada was talkative it surprised Yukimura. The bell rung and their sensei walking in right on time and started roll right off the bat. When she got halfway through the list the door slammed open bringing in a cold chill and a huffing girl stood in the doorway. Sanada and Yukimura both exchanged glances before looking back at the girl. _Well speak of the devil. _

"You're late." Their sensei 'scolded' but actually just sounded uninterested.

"I apologize as it's hard to walk with a swollen ankle."

"Class this is Ikeda Akira. Welcome her on your own time. Ikeda please take a seat." She scanned the room before she spotted two open seats near the back. As she got closer she saw that both of the open seats were before Sanada and Yukimura. She sat down in front of Sanada. _Lucky. _She smiled feeling better.

"Just like old times huh?" She snickered.

"Why are you in this class?" Sanada tried to whisper but his voice was pretty deep and at least five people were ease dropping now.

"They messed up my schedule so here I am." She smiled at him.

"How delightful." Yukimura smiled at the both of them before the sensei hissed at them to be quiet. They spent half of the morning listening to their sensei talk about different math formulas and how they were used. The other half was about biology, pretty uneventful so Akira fell asleep. Yukimura who usually glanced outside was now watching Akira. She was facing the window but her side swept bangs shielded her eyes from the bright rays. Her mouth was slightly open, her breathing steady like she was sleeping on a cloud rather than a hard textbook. This was the first time he ever saw her looking so calm and peaceful. The sun hit against her skin showing no imperfections, he then watched how it hit her deep brown hair making it look even more glossy. He followed the curls which hung loosely around her until he noticed her tie fall onto her lap, her shirt was lazily tucked in at some parts and one of her shoes had been taken off. _Her ankle must be worse than I thought if it's bothering her that much. _The bell rung and she slowly got up, stretched, picked up her shoe and b-lined out the classroom without placing it on her foot. Yukimura was left mouth open since he was too slow to ask if he could take her to the nurse.

"Let's go eat Yukimura." They got their lunch and sat down with some other regulars who were discussing prefecturals already. Yukimura just ate his lunch not really paying attention. Sanada noticed his disinterest but decided to talk to him about it later.

"I need to go check on the rooftop garden. Excuse me." He walked away and made his way. His thoughts were disturbed as he kept thinking about Akira. From the time she landed on him, to their conversation with Sanada, to the nurse's office and to the classroom. There was something intriguing to him, he felt as if she was hiding something much deeper and he wanted to know. Not to mention she was also the first girl to ever be so rude to him. Nobody was ever like that, not to him the 'Child of God'. He had to know what demons she held inside of her. He arrived to the rooftop and pushed the heavy door open to be immediately welcomed by the sun. He stood there soaking up the vitamins and when he placed his hands over his eyes he spotted a black blob next to the flowers. His eyes adjusted and it was in fact Akira who was next to the flowers glancing back and forth between them and her book. He remained in place a little shocked, generally no-one was up here.

"I can't concentrate with you staring at me." She said sternly not looking at him. _Ah so she's playing this game again. _He laughed quietly.

"I apologize, do you need help deciphering these flowers?" She got up and started limping to the direction of the door. "Shall I take you to the nurse again? I'm positive she's here this time." She got up to the door and pulled it open with ease, before she walked away she looked up at the sky.

"I'm not interested in flowers."

"Then why are you here?"

"I already saw the nurse, she said it's fine. Don't worry about it, see ya." With that the door quickly slammed shut and he was left alone feeling like a snow storm just hit him. _What a weird girl. _He smiled and began to take care of his beautiful babies.

.ooOoo.

After lunch they went back to their schedule. This time the teacher was lecturing about different poets. Everyone was taking notes except of Akira who was peacefully sleeping again. The lessons changed but she remained where she was until the final bell. He got deja vu watching her slowly get up, stretch, pick up her shoe, along with other items this time, and b-line out the classroom. _She must stick to a really tight schedule. _He giggled at his own little 'joke'. Sanada and Yukimura headed to the club room without exchanging words when Yukimura broke the silence.

"I'm curious. Does she always do that?" Sanada looked at Yukimura lost. "Ikeda-chan."

"Ah yes, for as long as I remember. It's nothing to worry about though. She's also always had the highest marks in class." They continued walking when they passed the nurse and he saw Akira sitting on the bed smiling and laughing with a fellow regular, Niou.

"I'll catch up with you Sanada." He said quickly before vanishing into the nurse's office. Akira's expression changed and although she was blank like a robot now she actually looked at him dead in the eyes which was rare. "Practice awaits you Niou." He smiled softly. Niou hugged Akira gently and whispered something into her ear causing her to smile and laugh again. He stuck his tongue out and left. "So do you come here often?" She scoffed at his lame joke and started to limp away once again. "Wait!" He grabbed her wrist sending a similar painful shock through her body and she was stuck. "Let me take you out after practice today?" She summoned all her strength to bring her hand back into her personal bubble.

"What's in it for me?" She said gruffly raising her eyebrow.

"Free food. Whatever you like." He smiled knowing he got her there.

"Erm.." She hesitantly whispered staring at her wrist.

"I promise it won't kill you." Akira sighed and nodded an 'okay'. After all she wasn't being fair to him, she was being biased on looks. As she walked away she managed to hear the word 'delightful' slowly snake out of his mouth.

_End chapter three. _

So there you have it! Can anybody guess what their conversation with Sanada was about? Or how about what Niou whispered? ;)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hi guys. I haven't updated in awhile, I know. To be honest, I was kinda scared to touch this story after I let my friend peer edit the chapters that were up previously. I'm sure some of you are aware I took those down. Anyways, she total broke me down and I was just really scared but I decided to gather up some courage and try again. I realize that I will receive negative comments and that's something I have to deal with.

So without more rambling, I hope you guys like it!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PoT nor companies mentioned.**

_Chapter four. _

"Uhm, Sanada-fukubucho? Where is Mura-bucho going?" Kirihara hesitantly approached Sanada after he noticed Yukimura not so stealthily heading up the stairs. "Isn't there still an hour of practice left?"

"Yes there is but Yukimura had some personal business to take care of." Sanada replied rather casually to Kirihara's surprise.

"Personal business hm?" A voice suddenly cut in from the benches behind them. Sanada slightly glanced back and Kirihara stepped to the side since he couldn't see past Sanada's wall of a body, the person sitting on the bench was none other than Yanagi. Of course he would find his way into this conversation, any piece of information was crucial for him to obtain, it was all for the sake of having _perfect_ data.

"It seems bucho is apart of the welcoming committee." Jackal motioned to the other side of the fence as the other regulars began to gather around. Each looked up to see Yukimura, greeting a familiar girl from yesterday.

"It's that brainless klutz from yesterday! What is _she_ doing with bucho?" Kirihara spat out his disinterest towards the girl. He had a bump on his head and a bruise on his wrist from her, not that he would admit to anyone.

"Now now Kirihara, that's very impolite to call a woman that." Yagyuu commented while performing his usual habit of lifting up his glasses. Almost half the regulars rolled their eyes. Sure, Yagyuu was labeled a "_Gentleman_" but sometimes they had to wonder if he genuinely meant it or if it was all just an act. They also all assumed the only person to know the answer to that question was a certain rat-tailed boy who spoke as if on cue.

"They're going to that new cafe place." Niou said with a smirk. The only reason he knew this is because he had heard them talking about it as she walked Yukimura to the club room. It wasn't snooping, he just merely overheard a conversation. Maybe if Yanagi started "accidentally" overhearing conversations he could gather more data.

"A cafe?!" The red-head of the group piped up. His violet eyes grew along with the bubble of his bright green gum. "That new one right?! I want to go!" Everyone started chatting at the same time and Sanada closed his eyes, his jaw unconsciously clenched together.

"GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" He shouted, veins coming out of his forehead and neck. Everyone hastily went back to their previous engagements with their mouth shut scared for dear life but also the fear of endless laps. Even some of the soccer players who were passing the courts on their way home ran all the way back to the fields scared of the Emperor.

.ooOoo.

Yukimura and Akira walked to the cafe in an awkward silence exchanging a few comments here and there. When they finally got to the new business they opted for a seat in the back where not too many people were around. Yukimura offered to buy considering the fact he was the one to ask her out. The cafe was sort of like a Starbucks so Yukimura asked her what she would like and being a complicated girl, go figure she would say, "You decide."

As their drinks were getting prepared he watched her precisely while Akira on the other hand didn't even pay mind to him. He raised his perfectly shaped eyebrow when he saw her reach in her backpack and dry swallow what seemed like a pill. He decided not to ask about since she was rather.. _sensitive_ as he recalled from their first initial conversation.

"Here's your drink Ikeda-Chan." Yukimura smiled politely carefully setting the drink on the table along with his own. He sat down across from her before offering the straw in his dainty hand. Once she grabbed it he shifted his attention to his tea and stirred it. Without realizing it he was enchanted by the swirls and steam of the simple drink. His blankness was quickly interrupted when the paper of the straw was shot and hit his left eye perfectly. Akira snickered like a naughty little kis and Yukimura smiled softly as he rubbed his eye.

"I'll take it you aren't mad anymore?" She pumped her straw, took a sip and pressed her lips together judging not only the drink but the company in front of her.

"_Well_," She began in a teasing tone, "Since you picked a delicious drink I guess not." She stuck her tongue out before taking a big gulp. "But, just so you know, it's not everyday I make a new acquaintance and they manage to push my buttons. Quite honestly, that's how I know you're interesting! If you weren't I wouldn't have even bothered coming out." She mused which earned her a laugh from him.

'_Yeah I'm the interesting one._' He laughed a little more and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're funny," He explained. "You know I didn't mean to upset you." He said all of a sudden switching into a more serious tone. She frowned and nodded acknowledging his comment. He noticed her stiffen up and they both felt the air thicken as they sat there in silence.

Yukimura started talking about the first thing that popped into his mind, tennis. He began telling her embarrassing stories about everyone especially the regulars. He found out that it was actually a good topic since she would laugh genuinely and once she calmed down she would stare at him with anticipation of the next story.

He didn't however mention Niou to see if she would bring him up. He was quite curious how they met and their friendship, relationship, whatever if was, not that it was significant or anything, Yukimura was just wanted to know for his personal satisfaction.

After some time when his tea had cooled and her drink had melted they both agreed they should probably go home since they did have school the next day. Due to the lack of sun they both made a comment about how they were surprised they didn't realize how late it was. A pair of amber eyes that had been watching them scoffed and was surprised they hadn't noticed him either.

.ooOoo.

"You know you don't have to walk me all the way home?" She sighed.

"I think I heard a similar phrase from you like that before." They both laughed. "I would feel bad if something happened to you though."

"Look, my apartment is right there!" She pointed with emphasis, he looked and it was about two blocks away.

"Fine fine. I can tell when I'm not wanted." He put his hands up, joking in defeat.

"Thanks for today." She muttered as she hurried off. He smiled at the weird girl.

"Just had to fix my wrongs." Yukimura said but it was a little too quiet so she didn't hear him. All she could hear was her own footsteps shuffling against the pavement. She swore there was the sound of someone else's as well but when she turned around she caught sight of him right as he turned the corner. She had thought he was following her or at least watching her, Akira was wrong in a sense so she shrugged and continued on her way.

Right outside the gate of the apartments she heard the sound of running. She soon realized it was a big mistake to think nothing of it when a hand clamped around her mouth and an arm around her waist. Right as she was about to scream a stand of dark blue hair fell into her peripheral. The thought of Yukimura shot through her head but was quickly dismissed when the rough hand squeezed her mouth shut as she began to yell.

"No one can hear you." The sound of a familiar deep voice crawled into her ears. He spun her around and through the blur of her tears she saw that he was right. Her crying increased as he slowly started to pull her up the stairs. "You must be so happy to see me if you're crying tears of joy." He pulled out her keys and unlocked her apartment door and tossed her in. "It's been a really long time hasn't it?" He laughed as he shut the door slowly behind him. She pushed herself up against a wall knowing there was nowhere she could go.

.ooOoo.

"Good morning Ikeda-san!" An old man called out as he gently knocked on the door. "May I have a word with you?" The old man titled his head at the tall muscly boy, about 6'5, who answered the door rather than the petite Akira who was about 5'4.

"Akira is still sleeping, is there something I can help you with sir?"

"I'm sorry who are you?"

"I'm Akira's boyfriend." The old man raised his eyebrows as the word 'boyfriend' rolled out from his mouth but his skeptical look was quickly replaced with one of rejoice.

"Oh how delightful. I didn't know she was dating, she sure managed to snag a handsome young man!" He commented mentally admiring the bright yellow eyes and blue hair molded into perfect ringlets that the boy possessed.

"Thank you." The boy smiled showing his top row of perfect white teeth before bowing to his elder. "Is there something I can do for such a well-hearted man?" The old man laughed heartily.

"No, no, someone complained there was disturbances coming from this apartment so as the owner it's my job to make sure everything is fine but I'm sure it was just a misunderstanding!"

"Oh actually we found a lost cat that caused us quite the trouble." The boy laughed lightly pulling down his collared shirt displaying claw marks.

"What a shame. You should have Ikeda-san fix that up for you, she's usually our 'nurse' for the kids that live here, anyways sorry to disturb you, thank you for your time young man."

"No problem."

"Oh wait, I didn't catch your name son."

"Omori, Haru." He said in a smooth tone as he flashed an award winning smile.

_End Chapter 4._


End file.
